The invention relates generally to motorcycle parts and accessories, and in particular to illuminated footboards for a motorcycle. On America's streets and highways, there are thousands of accidents involving motorcycles every year. The cyclists and their passengers are exceptionally vulnerable to injury compared to occupants of other vehicles, which are fully enclosed by a steel vehicle body. The drivers of other vehicles involved in these accidents often complain that they simply didn't see the motorcycles, particularly at night and in other conditions of reduced visibility.
A search of the prior art reveals various devices which have been developed to address this set of problems, or related problems. None are closely related to the present invention, but several include features which resemble those of the present invention. Each has proven to be less than satisfactory for the present purpose in its own way.
Illuminated motorcycle safety and vanity light bar, U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,095 (priority Aug. 26, 2008), provides an illuminated motorcycle safety and vanity light bar for conveying an illuminated identification or vanity message. The safety and vanity light bar for a motorcycle includes a light bar having an outwardly facing message surface area for illumination from an internal light source and a plurality of transparent optical apertures disposed upon the outwardly facing message surface area of the light bar. A message is displayed upon the message surface area and illuminated with illumination from the internal light source through the plurality of transparent optical apertures.
Illuminated motorcycle shifter linkage, U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,240 (priority May 16, 2002), provides an illuminated shifter linkage apparatus for coupling the shifter pedal and the transmission of a motorcycle includes an inner rod having a plurality of light-emitting elements seated within a corresponding set of inner rod apertures, and an open-ended outer hollow shaft into which the inner rod is received. When fully assembled, the light-emitting elements align with the corresponding apertures in the outer hollow shaft to facilitate the passage of light through the shaft apertures, thereby providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance and enhancing the visibility of the motorcycle at night and in poorly lit areas.
Illuminated motorcycle fairing element, U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2007/0210907 (priority Jun. 29, 2005), provides an illuminated motorcycle fairing element wherein in one embodiment, a trim element shaped as an elongated member is sized to fit adjacent to a motorcycle fairing and a motorcycle windshield. A plurality of light elements is coupled to the trim element, and at least one electrical connector communicates with at least one of the plurality of light elements. The electrical connector is structured to couple to a motorcycle wiring harness that provides electricity to illuminate the light elements. This Abstract is provided for the sole purpose of complying with the Abstract requirement rules that allow a reader to quickly ascertain the subject matter of the disclosure contained herein. This Abstract is submitted with the explicit understanding that it will not be used to interpret or to limit the scope or the meaning of the claims.
Illuminated motorcycle exhaust apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,349 (priority Oct. 19, 2012), provides an illuminated motorcycle exhaust apparatus wherein in one embodiment, the illuminated motorcycle exhaust apparatus includes a light assembly housing sized to be removeably coupled to a distal end of a motorcycle exhaust. A thermally insulated light assembly is coupled to the light assembly housing, the thermally insulated light assembly is capable of providing a brake indicator function, a running light function, and a turn indicator function. An optional insertable motorcycle exhaust tip is sized to be removeably insertable into the light assembly housing so that a distal end portion of the motorcycle exhaust tip extends from the light assembly housing.
Auxiliary lights for a motorcycle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,242 (priority Mar. 29, 2002), provides a pair of auxiliary lights to be conveniently and unobtrusively carried at the opposite sides of a motorcycle in order to cooperate with the standard front headlamp and thereby advantageously provide the operator with a wide field of view including both frontal and lateral illumination so as to be better able to see approaching objects and landmarks and have sufficient time to react thereto. Each auxiliary light includes a housing, a light bulb enclosed by the housing and a foot peg bracket detachably connected to one side of the housing at which to receive a corresponding one of the left or right foot pegs of the motorcycle. A shifter mount bracket is detachably connected to the opposite side of the housing of one of the pair of auxiliary lights, and the gear shift pedal of the motorcycle is coupled to the shifter mount bracket of the one of the pair of auxiliary lights.
Any aftermarket modification which will increase visibility of a motorcycle under all visibility conditions, while maintaining a streamlined, stylish appearance, would be very useful and would be well received. Illuminated footboards for a motorcycle, which provide LED lights on all lateral surfaces in a conventional white, yellow, and red configuration, would resolve this problem.